


The Honey Pot

by CrystalPotterBlack1



Series: The Spy Who Loved Me [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, BAMF Aaron Hotchner, BAMF Harry Potter, Blood and Violence, DO NOT COPY, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gun Violence, or post on another Site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalPotterBlack1/pseuds/CrystalPotterBlack1
Summary: While working undercover as a CIA S7 Agent, Tansy Potternotes a table of Feds in the bar she is singing in. In another corner of the bar, is her target. Emelio Velasquez is an international potions kingpin, who happens to favor a certain type of woman, which with a little Magic, Tansy fits perfectly. The CIA S7 wouldn't care about Velasquez, if he wasn't also selling MACUSA secrets to Magical Cuba.Hotch is watching the sexy singer, and by the time he realises they've blown a mission wide open, shots have already been fired.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Harry Potter
Series: The Spy Who Loved Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750615
Comments: 25
Kudos: 488





	1. Going Down in Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know! Another story! I have no excuse, except to say the bunnies have been running rampant during quarantine! I mean this to be a one shot... but it turned into more. Probably 2-3 chapters.

"I hate this. _Why_ do _I always have_ to be the honeypot in most cases? It's ridiculous, and demeaning. I could kick both your arses without breaking a sweat, and they know it- no offence!" Tansy said, cringing as she thought about what she just said.

"Seriously, darling? You have an amazing body, and a beautiful face! If I didn't love a nice, hard cock- I'd want to fuck you too." Blaise said, blithely, while hiding a weapon in her hairdo.

"Blaise, don't talk that way! You both are like my brothers! Ew!" Tansy said, shuddering for effect.

She didn't notice Neville turn away, clenching his jaw, or the look of pity Blaise shot in his direction.

"Everytime you say things like that, I have to remember who that cock you like belongs to, and that is disgusting." Tansy said, while putting on her eyelashes.

They all knew that Blaise and Draco had been fucking since Hogwarts.

"Enough." Neville said, as Blaise and Tansy started squabbling good naturedly. "Tanz, give us a quick report on last night's impressions of Velasquez."

"He was dressed finely, and was treated as a regular customer, who spends a lot of money there. He had two other people with him. Both men in their thirties. One of them was Frampton Wilde, a wizard barely above squib level. The other man was an unknown muggle. I could feel Velasquez's eyes on me, as soon as I entered the bar." She said, swiping on some blush.

Her green eyes were covered with bright blue contacts, and her dark hair was covered with a golden blond wig. It was held on by Magic, but because they worked around muggles, it looked like a very high quality muggle wig. It had been styled in an updo that had a silver 'hair ornament' that was actually the handle of a concealed knife. She also would have a wand hidden in her elbow length gloves, a handgun concealed in the small of her back, behind a bow on the back of her dress (and a small notice-me-not charm), and another on her inner thigh. This was only a second meeting, but they were not taking any chances.

"I had a drink, then did my set. He seemed to enjoy it very much. He shushed Wilde when he started talking while I was singing." Tansy continued, misting perfume on.

"After my set, he bought me a drink, and joined me at the bar. His companions were disgruntled, but he didn't seem to care. We talked for the next hour and a half, with him obviously trying to get me into bed the whole time. I told him I wasn't 'that type of girl' -which actually delighted him, instead of making him angry like I thought. Anyway- He asked when he could see his 'flor' again. I then explained I was singing at a different bar tonight, and he said he'd be here." Tansy said.

Neville was blushing like crazy as he strapped a really small, thin revolver into a holster so far up her thigh, if he fell forward, his face would be buried right in the front of her panties. Tansy was already all made up, and with her hair, she couldn't do it herself. They had had missions like this a hundred times, and they had gotten used to seeing all sides of each other, good and bad. That included in various states of undress, sobriety, propriety, mental stability, etc.

"No problems with the accent, _Fleur?"_ Blaise asked, while handing her a cup of hot water, lemon, and honey to soothe her throat before singing.

"No. My French, and French accent is perfect." Tansy said in a perfect, light French accent, before sipping her drink.

"Well, Mademoiselle Fleur Mercier, it is almost Showtime." Neville said, running his eyes over the Lead Agent of their little group.

The three support Agents that were never in the field were great people, just not as close as these three had become working in the field together. Not to mention the clusterfuck that was their Hogwarts years. Seperate, they were strong, but together, they were titanium.

They wouldn't be broken now.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner had finally allowed himself to be dragged out to a bar with his colleagues. He admitted he had closed himself off after everything. Haley had cheated on him, and the pain of the divorce, and her being murdered. He didn't feel that was unreasonable at all, though.

He had been focused on nothing but work, and Jack. Nothing else mattered. Was that so wrong, Aaron wondered? Apparently so, according to his coworkers.

So Rossi had invited him to an upscale bar, that offered live singers or 'crooners' as Rossi called them. That sounded much better than some place with loud, pumping, dance music, and a a large crowd filled with college kids.

His plan, was to have one, maybe two drinks, talk to his team about non work things (he'd figure something out) and get outta there in 45mins tops.

He remembered the saying later- 'Man plans. God laughs!'

* * *

Tansy stood still as Neville put her _extremely expensive_ communication device (currently disguised as a pair of earrings) on her, then linked them all together with a spell. The so-called 'Mind Melds', when linked with a spell and a a trickle of your own Magic, worked by sending your conversations to the other people linked in the spell. Nothing had to be said out loud. It was kind of like a text message in your brain. It was a type of legilimacy, and only the CIA S7 had it.

"Are you ready, Tansy?" Blaise asked. She looked a little off to him.

"Of course. I just... I feel a sense of foreboding. We should all be on our toes tonight." Tansy said. She had been trying to stuff down her anxiety all day.

"Fabulous." Blaise said. He knew better than to doubt Tansy's 'feelings of doom'. "Should we abort?" He asked. 

"No, just be ready to enter the bar at anytime. I'll call for backup to be in the area." Tansy said, pulling out her phone.

She quickly contacted Karen Moss, their Logistics Expert in their CIA van down the street. It was made to look like any old mini van on the outside, but was a small control center. Their Computer Specialist, Earnest Billings, was also inside running all of their surveillance equipment, that he and Neville had placed in the bar this morning.

"Moss? This is Potter. I need you to contact the office, and see if we can get some backup in the neighborhood." Tansy started, while Blaise and Neville did last minute checks on their own equipment.

Ten minutes later, Fleur Mercier - AKA Tansy Elise Potter - entered the bar, ready for anything.

* * *

Hotch had been goaded into a comfortable booth, and handed a glass of bourbon.

"First drink's on me, my friend. It's good to see you out and about." Dave Rossi said, sitting next to him.

"Thanks." Hotch said, somewhat dryly. He had been goaded for weeks, and basically kidnapped by his team. He really wasn't there by choice.

Over the next few minutes, Derek, Penelope, Spencer, Prentiss, and J.J. had arrived, and chosen a drink. There was slightly jazzy, big band music playing lightly in the background. It was fairly relaxing for a bar/club. Suddenly, the lights went down.

A spotlight came up, and an announcer was standing at the microphone.

 **"The Blue Coconut is proud to present our most beautiful songbird yet! Show some appreciation for Fleur Mercier!"** The announcer said in an excited voice.

Everyone in the club started clapping politely, until they saw the singer come out. The cheering got decidedly louder, with cat calls and whistling.

Aaron could hear Rossi exclaim in Italian about her beauty. Derek was whistling, eyes glued to the stage. He wasn't much different, although he thought the blond hair didn't suit her as well as dark hair would.

The singer was short. She was probably 5ft 3in without her shoes, which had heels that were probably 4 inches tall. Her body, however, was beautiful.

She was wearing a sky blue, satin dress. It had a halter style bodice, with an open back. A bow on the small of her back was the only decoration. It fit her body like a glove, and accentuated her tan skin and blue eyes.

The singer was very curvy. Her bust was pushed up by the dress, and that and her generous hips and bottom made her a perfect hourglass figure. It was refreshing, Aaron thought. So many women wanted to be stick figure thin, but he liked something to hold onto.

* * *

As soon as Tansy walked on the stage, she spotted his table. Velasquez was seated right in front of the stage, accompanied by two unknown men. He was clapping and whistling for her. However, he kept glancing to his left.

Tansy cursed inwardly. There was a table of Feds in here! Fucking Hell! _" Be advised. Our Subject is here, along with two visible associates. We also have a table of Feds, out for a drink at the worst fucking time! He has noticed them, and is looking suspicious. I need you inside. This is going to go tits up!"_ Tansy sent through her 'Mind Meld" 

Neville was saying they'd be right there, while Blaise was cussing up a storm.

Tansy reached the microphone, smiling as genuinely as she could. She started straight into her set. 'Witchcraft' was first, because she thought it was funny as Hell. She kept her eyes mostly on Velasquez, however she couldn't stop herself from also scanning the Fed's table.

All of the men were very attractive, she noted absently. One of the Agents stood out like a beacon to Harry. He was very sexy, she thought, from what she could see. He had dark hair, and eyes. His pale skin was a nice contrast. 

Their eyes met, just as she was singing a risque line in her second song. "You're happy when I'm on my knees..." With how husky and suggestive her voice was, her singing those lyrics went straight to Aaron's cock.

* * *

Hotch was feeling hot all over. The singer was scorching hot, and he felt a flame of desire rush over him. The attraction seemed mutual, however he had noticed that she had been watching another table, and playing up to the man sitting in the Middle of two hulking men. From his angle, he couldn't get a good look at them, but he could spot hired muscle from a mile away.

Rossi had noticed the other table too. He had seen this guy before, and knew he was a ruthless Drug Lord with a scary as Hell reputation. He was pretty sure that there were Warrants for his arrest.

"That's Emilio Velasquez that she is singing too. He is an infamous Drug Lord from Cuba. I don't know what he is doing in DC, but the lady may be one of his 'favorites'." Rossi said, leaning over and whispering into Hotch's ear.

Hotch was disappointed. He could tell she was attracted to him, like he was to her- but if she was working with a Drug Lord, she was dirty. That killed any interest he'd had.

Rossi and he had brought everyone in on the situation, and were deciding the best course of action, when all Hell broke loose. 

The bullet shattering the glass he was currently sipping from had been the first clue.

* * *

_"Velasquez has made the table of Feds, and is stiff as a board. Get in here **now**! He's gonna think I set him up! **SHOTS FIRED!** Call for backup now!"_ Tansy sent to Neville and Blaise, as everything went to shit, and chaos reigned.


	2. FUBAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence erupts, throwing everything into chaos. Luckily, Tansy was experienced in the art of plans going FUBAR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR CRIMINAL MINDS!
> 
> There is one chapter after this, that is basically pure smut right now. It shouldn't take too long to finish. Thank you all so much for your support of this, and my other stories! Love y'all!

Tansy dropped immediately to the ground, a shot barely missing her head. She twisted, grabbing the gun from her back. She felt a burning pain erupt on her arm, and knew she had been shot. Finding cover behind the piano, she ripped the bottom of her skirt off for better movement, and quickly looked her arm over. Luckily, the bullet had gone straight through, and all that was left was two bullet holes. It would be fine, so she ignored it.

Looking around the side of her hiding place, she locked her gun on Velasquez. Tansy shot two times, trying to disable him from shooting. One of her shots hit his right leg, the other missing his arm.

The Feds had scattered, and there was broken glass and blood on their table. The patrons of the bar were screaming, and trying to rush towards the exit. What a fucking mess!

Tansy took another shot, hitting one of the hired goons, but not seeing the other one. One of the Feds was also shooting at her, and Tansy shouted into the bar.

"CIA! Drop your weapons!" She knew no one would listen, but she needed to establish herself as a 'good guy', before she was brought down by 'friendly fire'. The bar was muggle, so using Magic where it could be seen, was a last resort.

Velasquez was exclusively shooting towards the Fed she had been eyeing up. Apparently, the thought of her being into someone else than him was worse than the fact that she was a CIA Agent. _Men!_

* * *

The members of the BAU were shocked by the shot fired at their leader's face, but quickly fell back on their training. They all took cover wherever they could, and drew their weapons.

Hotch had a long, jagged cut on his fingers, due to the broken glass, but he ignored it. He watched as the singer dropped and took cover, pulling a gun from god knows where. Was she gonna shoot them, or the Drug Lord?

He quickly was distracted by the barrage of gunshots from Velasquez. He didn't have a clear shot, and there were too many panicking civilians in the way. Hotch saw a shot hit Velasquez's leg, and was sure it came from the woman.

He saw JJ take at shot at her, which she easily evaded.

"CIA! Drop your weapons!" The singer yelled, causing the two goons to redirect their shots towards her.

From his angle behind the booth, he could see her take one of his associates out with a clean shot to the head. The other had managed to get out of her sight line, and was aiming towards her back.

Hotch shot without thinking, hitting the man in the chest. As he dropped, he met her eyes. She nodded in thanks, as the shots slowly stopped.

"CIA! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Neville yelled, as he led Blaise and another group of four back up Agents into the club.

The singer stood up, a different gun in her hand. Where the Hell was she hiding them? Hotch wondered.

"It's about damn time! What took you so long?" The singer/Agent said, as she secured Velasquez in cuffs, and zip ties. They seemed to glow for a second, but it was probably a trick of the light.

Hotch noticed she had a light, British accent. So much for 'Fleur Mercier', he thought. He slowly lowered his gun, and put his hands up, along with the rest of his team. 

"The backup came early, and I was coordinating with them. Z was unable to come inside, without being suspicious, and we already had the Feds to deal with." Neville said, checking the pulse of the goon her headshot had taken down.

"Velasquez need medical attention. I shot him in the thigh, and it hit his femoral artery. We gotta get him loaded up quickly before he bleeds out." Tansy said, waving Neville over.

The ambulance they used was their own, and he would be fine in a few short minutes. Neville made his way over to Tansy, who was holding another piece of her dress against their target's thigh, applying pressure to the wound. The blue satin was covered in blood, and he could hear Tansy whispering spells under her breath, to stop the bleeding.

"I'll go with him. Both of the other subjects are down. The paperwork on this clusterfuck is gonna be a nightmare." Neville said, as a stretcher arrived.

"I got his blood on me, so do a full battery of blood tests, yeah? No telling where he's been." Tansy said, moving away so the EMT's could get to him.

"You are bleeding, Agent." One of the EMT's said, pointing out her right arm.

"It's fine. Just a through and through. Barely a graze. I'll get fixed later." Tansy said, barely sparing it a glance.

Neville rolled his eyes, and took some gauze from one of the medics. "Let me at least wrap it, P. It's still bleeding sluggishly." Neville said. He called her Operative P when out in public on missions. The all went by the first letter of their last name, to protect their identities.

Tansy stood, and let Neville wrap the gauze around her arm, and she felt his silent episky closing the wound. She had blood all over her hands, and dress. The front of her dress had been torn so much, the holster on her thigh was showing.

She looked over the scene, and noticed the group of FBI Agents being questioned by the Head of Section Seven, Patrick Graves.

* * *

When did Graves get here? He had _never_ showed up at a scene before. She heard the click of a camera, and saw Blaise taking photographs of the scene. While she had been distracted, he had taken her picture, as was required. She quickly wiped her hands off, after they were swabbed for evidence, but her dress was truly ruined. Done with the medics, she headed over to Director Graves.

"I have already called Director Strauss. We have scheduled a meeting for first thing in the morning, where we will debrief." Graves said.

"We will be there Director Graves." Hotch said, trying not to be intimidated.

"Director Graves." Tansy said in greeting. " I am very sorry our mission ruined your evening." She said, directing that towards Rossi, who she assumed was the Leader of the group.

"I am sorry our night out, ruined your mission." Rossi said. He was trying to keep his eyes off of the expanse of thigh that was on display, but it was hard.

"Ah! Senior Operative P, let me introduce you. This is one of the BAU FBI teams. Aaron Hotchner is the Lead of the group." He started, then had the others introduce themselves.

Aaron caught himself staring at her thigh holster, and how sexy he thought it was. 

"Hello. I am Senior Operative P., Head Operative of Team 007. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Tansy said, then shivered.

Hotch immediately grabbed his discarded suit jacket, and offered it to the sexy Agent. Maybe with her covered, he'd be able to concentrate.

"Here, take my coat. You may be going into shock, due to blood loss." He said, handing it over to her.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly! I'm fine, I promise."

Graves sighed. "Where you shot again?" He asked, sounding exasperated. He grabbed the coat on offer, and put it around his protesting employee. It came to her mid thigh.

"This is only the third time! And it's only a little one! The bullet went through and through. No big deal!" Tansy said, not wanting to be scolded in front of the hot Agent Hotchner. His coat smelled delicious, and she burrowed into the warm fabric. "Thank you for the jacket. I will return it to you in the morning."

"Team 007? Really?" Derek said, curious about the operation they had just stomped on.

He knew that Hotch had killed an Unsub to protect this woman, and that she had taken out another with a head shot. They both seemed ok right now, but afterwards would be another story.

Tansy smiled, lighting up her face. "It's a bit of an inside joke. Myself and my two Field Operatives are all originally from Great Britain. All the teams have names, and we thought it suited us."

"Shouldn't you be Q, then?" Derek flirted.

"No. I'd rather be M." Tansy said, cheekily as Reid and Derek laughed.

"The CIA doesn't have Law Enforcement powers, so is this a covert op? Are you sending that man to a Black Site?" Prentiss asked, interrupting their banter. She hated spooks. Spies were just untrustworthy, and very rarely followed the law. They thought they are above it.

Graves raised an eyebrow. "Our section of the CIA _does_ have Law Enforcement powers. Where we take our Target is Classified, Agent Prentiss, and absolutely none of your business." He said, lightly scolding.

Emily swallowed her retort, and nodded at the man. "Of course, Director Graves. I apologize." She knew better than to make an enemy out of the CIA.

"Did you know the CIA was founded by Harry Truman in September, 1947? It started out as the Office of Strategic Services, and answered to the NSA." Reid said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes. Our section was added after the September 11th attacks, along with many other departments." Graves said, looking at Reid with fascination.

"I apologize for breaking this up, but I need to debrief my team, and get out of this getup." Tansy said, waving her hand around her face and head.

"And Medical attention." Graves said, with a sigh.

"And Medical attention." Tansy repeated dutifully, in a monotone voice, before winking at Hotch.

"We shall see you all in the morning, Agent Hotchner. Thank you for helping us apprehend our Target." Director Graves said, taking Tansy's unhurt arm with his own. 

"Yes. Thank you for your help and cooperation. See you tomorrow." Tansy said, nodding at the BAU team. "May I use your phone, Sir? I need to call my son, before he sees something on the news." Tansy asked as they walked away.

"Of course. We can't have Theodore show up at Headquarters, again. I don't think our Security team has recovered yet." Graves said as they walked away.

* * *

"Alright! Let's get going. We all have a report to write about our individual conduct during the shoot out. I need it on my desk by 8am. We will then be going to Langley, Virgina where their Headquarters is located." Hotch said.

His team groaned, and complained, but Hotch wasn't listening. His thoughts were filled with questions about 'Operative P'. She was even more beautiful close-up, but he now wondered what she actually looked like. Her basically confirming that she was wearing a disguise, made him become obsessively curious.

Just who was Operative P? What kind of person was she, really? Was she married? He didn't see a ring, but he wouldn't have in this situation, anyway. She had given him a smouldering look before she left, so he knew she was interested. 

Hotch didn't need a complicated love affair right now. What he wanted was some hot, no strings attached fun. Would she be okay with that?

He would have to get her alone tomorrow, and just ask her. He would never know, otherwise.


	3. "Debriefing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tansy deals with the fallout from her mission, and has a discussion about tea with Agent Hotchner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Innuendo, Sentences with too many commas, as usual!
> 
> THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ALMOST EXCLUSIVELY SMUT, I PROMISE!
> 
> * Dobby is alive! Fight me.
> 
> I LOVE REVIEWS! Even if I don't answer them anymore. I apologize for that, but I, unfortunately, hardly have time to write, and the time it would take to answer is better spent trying to update/edit my stories.
> 
> I READ EVERY ONE, AND APPRECIATE THEM ALL! Thank you to you all for love and support!
> 
> FYI: My Fem Harry in this series looks a bit like Demi Rose, but with green eyes. That's ONLY for THIS SERIES!

At 8 o'clock sharp the next morning, Hotch and his team arrived at the CIA Headquarters in Langley, Virginia. You could see that they had had an altercation, as his entire team had various cuts, scrapes, and bruises visible.

JJ was injured the most. She had to have several, thick pieces of glass removed from her thigh. She had to have a multitude of stitches, and was limping as a result. Aaron himself would have had stitches, but because his injury was on his fingers, they glued the deep, jagged cuts together. 

The CIA Headquarters was actually more of a compound, than one building. The security was much more thorough than at the FBI. As they walked through security, they were pointed towards a beautiful woman, dressed rather primly.

She had long, black, curly hair that was pulled back in a tight chignon. Her eyes were a bright, startling green, and her aristocratic facial structure was oddly familiar. She had a light tan, and was wearing a gray, pencil skirt with a white, silk shirt, and a matching, gray jacket. A thin, black, patent leather belt coiled around her thin waist. Her voluptuous figure was very evident, but completely covered. Aaron thought it was a bit of a tease, but when you had curves like that, everything you wore would be, he supposed.

"Good morning! It's nice to see you again, in a better setting." Tansy said, smiling as most of them looked at her blankly.

"Senior Operative P?" Hotch said, looking her over in sudden recognition.

As his team reacted quietly in surprise, Hotch slowly dragged his eyes up her body. Finally meeting her eyes, he expected a cool look. Yes, they had flirted during her songs, but was she _really_ flirting, or was that just part of her act?

Instead, the look she was giving him was _hot!_ She was giving him a subtle once over, and obviously liked what she saw.

"Good morning, Agent Hotchner. Welcome to the Headquarters of the CIA. Let me lead you and your team to our building." Tansy said, leading them through several hallways, then across a glassed in breezeway.

"I _knew_ I recognized that ass from somewhere!" Derek whispered.

Unfortunately, in the almost tomb-like silence of the hallways, their entire group heard it. Including the lady in question.

"Eyes above my neck, Agent Morgan." Tansy said sternly. Hotch was the only one who saw her half smile, and then Tansy winked at him.

Schooling his surprise, Hotch grinned back. He could hear JJ scolding Morgan, yet Emily was oddly silent. Hotch had been shocked last night at the pure hatred, and animosity Prentiss had towards 'spies' and 'spooks in general', as she called them. He had ordered her to be polite and not use that vitriol while in Langley.

He really hoped this went well.

* * *

It did, sort of. Obviously, the BAU wasn't held responsible for the incident. They _did,_ inadvertently, cause a CIA operation to go bad, but it was by pure coincidence.

The incident would probably be ruled a no-fault situation, however Hotch expected the two deaths to cause both teams a lot of paperwork. The goons that died were trying to kill them, so it was self defense, but two people were still dead. There would be an internal investigation, although the conclusion was clear.

"I have already taken care of the media. As far as they are concerned, there was a shootout between two men who open fired in a bar, and Law Enforcement who had coincidentally been at the scene. No mention of the BAU, or section 7 will appear." Stephan Wood, a cousin of Oliver Wood said. He handled the Media for the team. "Velasquez is currently still at the hospital, but will be released into our care after his injuries are treated."

The BAU team was shocked at their reach, and efficiency.

"Excellent, Steve." Tansy said, smiling. "Well, that's that. We need to get back to work. We have to disable his supply lines..." 

"Not so fast, Agent Potter! You are on a six week, mandatory Administrative Leave due to having shot a Suspect. As you well know." Director Graves said, a touch of exasperation in his tone.

"You as well, Agent Hotchner. This is a serious situation, so there will be no coming back early, or working from home." Director Strauss said, giving Aaron a look.

They split up then, meeting with their own Directors, seperately. After another half hour, they were dismissed.

* * *

Hotch walked down the hallway, having sent his colleagues back to the office. He had received a knowing look from Rossi, and a pithy quip from Morgan about business and pleasure, followed by a back slap.

He still needed to get his stuff out of his office, but as of now he was on leave. As much as he hated it, it would be nice to spend that time with Jack. Hotch heard Agent Potter's voice as he neared the open door of her office.

"Tell Teddy I'll be able to make his game tonight. I have some important things to do, then I'll be home. Thanks Dobby." Tansy said, then hung up her cell phone.

Getting Dobby used to the technology developed by Hermione to combine Magic and technology was difficult, but absolutely worth it. Having a cell phone that worked on Magic was a huge boon to someone living a double life like Tansy. It was a difficult, intricate dance to live and work in both worlds.

Hotch lightly knocked on her doorframe. Tansy looked up, and was surprised and happy to see the BAU Agent there. "Agent Hotchner! Come in." She said, standing up to greet him. 

He walked into her office, looking around at the almost compulsively clean room. The only real color came from the personal pictures on her bookshelves. In them, she was posed with a young boy, with honey brown eyes, and black hair. Shutting the door behind himself, he approached her. She had taken off her jacket, and had a half full, leather satchel open on her large, mahogany desk.

"Please, sit." Tansy said, pointing towards the chairs in front of her desk.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you?" He said, distracted by her shirt, that had been slightly unbuttoned. He realized he was staring at her chest, and looked up, meeting a pair of amused, green eyes. He looked away sheepishly, but was able to keep from blushing.

Tansy gave a sexy smirk. "Not at all. I was hoping to see a lot more of you." She said, giving him an impish grin.

Aaron looked up, and gave her a sizzling look. "I was as well. How could we achieve that as quickly as possible, Agent Potter?"

"Tansy, please. Would you like to have some tea, Agent Hotchner?" She asked, slightly self consciously.

Hotch cleared his throat. "Call me Aaron, please. Do you mean a cup of tea? Or, _tea?"_ He said, his voice showing his meaning. He assumed British people used _'tea'_ instead of ' _coffee'_ as a euphemism for sex

Tansy paused, biting her lip. She couldn't help but look him over as she thought. He was hot, ok? Tansy hadn't wanted a relationship until she got a desk job at work. Until she had a more reliable schedule, she didn't want to try to take the mess that was her life, and make things work in a relationship. It wouldn't be fair. She still had _needs,_ though.

" _Tea,_ actually. But...I am not really looking for a relationship right now. More of a... 'booty call' situation..?" Tansy said, blushing and stumbling her way through her answer. She was a badass, but still embarrassed about talking about sex.

Hotch was surprised. Tansy had addressed his only major concern. He wanted _no strings attached sex._ He wasn't looking to line up the next Mrs. Hotchner, by any means!

Having someone in a simular career, however, to relieve sexual tension with -especially someone as scorching hot as Potter was- seemed like the perfect solution. His cock was definitely interested, at any rate.

"That actually sounds perfect. I am not in any kind of a place to enter a relationship, right now. I _do_ still desire sex, though. Maybe we could help each other out?" Aaron said, feeling a bit like Morgan at the moment.

Tansy pinkened, yet smirked all the same. "Amazingly, a few hours have opened up in my schedule for today."

"How fortuitous. I am also free for a few hours. Care to join me for tea?" Aaron said, surprised a little at how smooth he sounded.

Where was this light-hearted confidence coming from? Seeing those green eyes brighten, then look him over like he was a tasty treat, he decided he didn't care where it came from.

Tansy leaned forward, and wrote an address down on some paper. "Meet me at this address in an hour? It's a little bolt hole I have, just in case." 

Aaron took the slip of paper from her hand, his fingers slowly sliding up her own. He could feel the instant chemistry between them ignite. If it was that intense just from their fingers touching, what would it feel like when he sank inside her? He shivered at the thought.

Now, he just had to figure out how to leave the CIA complex with a raging hard-on.

* * *

A little over an hour later, he was driving down a long, gravel driveway in Arlington, VA. The area was remote, and there were no neighbors to speak of.

Hotch briefly thought of Prentiss' warning, when he quickly stopped by the office earlier. She was convinced that this was a trap, planned by S.O. Potter. What the purpose of that was supposed to be, he had no clue.

He shook his head, trying to shake off that baseless suspicion. Why on earth would the CIA set him up? He thought, as a small, white farmhouse came into view. There was an old, partially collapsed barn off to the side, and the grass, bushes, and trees were slightly overgrown. Off to the side of the house, he saw a nondescript, black SUV already parked. 

Aaron took a deep bresth as he parked alongside it, a little nervous at what he was doing. What if he couldn't please her? It had been well over a year since he'd had sex, and he was afraid he would finish too quickly. Well, unless you count that blowjob that that Cop in Chicago had given him a few months ago, which he did not!

He rubbed his sweaty hands off on his pants as discretely as possible, then walked on the porch, and rang the doorbell. The place looked abandoned, but he knew looks could be deceiving.

* * *

Tansy was a bit of a wreck, trying to quickly make sure she was all clean and fresh down there for her rendezvous with the serious faced Agent. She quickly shot another hair removal charm at her legs, just as the Wards pinged. He was coming up the drive!

"Ok, ok. I'm fine. This is fine." Tansy whispered to herself. She still had some insecurities, they were _drummed_ into her at the Dursleys- but she knew that she was considered attractive. The Agent certainly seemed to like what he saw, she told herself.

The doorbell sounded like a gunshot in the quiet room, that was so filled with tension. Tansy jumped, then laughed at herself. 'Push it away.' Tansy thought to herself. She was better than this! Her breath calmed considerably with every step towards the door. They were both consenting adults, and there was nothing wrong about what they were doing, Tansy thought. This situation was a lot like flying. You have to know when to dive.

Tansy opened the door, and took the dive.

* * *


	4. Teatime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tansy and Hotch have some nice, hot, tea!😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds.
> 
> WARNING!: Explicit content.
> 
> Thank you for all of your reviews and kudos! 
> 
> Here is the final chapter of The Honey Pot. Enjoy!

Tansy opened the door, then dove.

She didn't want there to be several, awkward minutes of nervous chit chat. So as soon as she opened the door, she leaned in, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

Hotch was shocked. When the door opened, all he got was a glance of Tansy, before she was in his arms, kissing him. Not that he was complaining. He quickly responded, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The kiss was deepened, as Hotch coaxed her mouth open with his tongue. Tansy couldn't contain her moan, at the first taste of him on her tongue. He pulled her closer as he explored her mouth, running a hand up her back, to grip the back of her neck.

Hotch felt a tugging on his jacket, as Tansy pulled him into the house. He reached behind them once they were in entryway, and closed the door behind him. This caused their lips to break apart, and some sense to return to their aroused bodies.

"Um, hello." Tansy said nervously.

"Mmmm. I like your hello's." Aaron said.

His hands were caressing her sides, his thumbs rubbing higher up her ribcage. He noticed that she had taken her hair down from the polished style she wore earlier, and he ran his hand through the silky strands. Pulling her tighter against his chest, he started trailing gentle kisses down her neck.

Tansy shivered and groaned. Her neck was _extremely_ sensitive, and Aaron was causing every pleasure point in her body to throb with arousal.

Hotch looked up into Tansy's eyes. They were heavy lidded, and so dilated, that their gorgeous green hue was barely visible. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were parted with a groan of pleasure. Seeing how much this sexy woman wanted him was making his erection pulse with desire.

Tansy was not idle, although she was tempted to just enjoy what Hotch was doing to her body. She pulled his shirt out of his trousers, and then started fumbling around with his tie.

Hotch broke away for a moment, and yanked his jacket off. As soon as that obstacle was gone, he put both of his hands on her lower back, then slid them down to cup her plump ass. He groaned. Aaron was a butt man, and Tansy's ass was like his ultimate fantasy. He squeezed, then yanked her forward, pushing their lower bodies together. Tansy moaned at the feel of his hot, hard cock pressing against her stomach.

Aaron had started unbuttoning her blouse, and following the exposed skin with his mouth and tongue. Her nipples started aching in anticipation, and she could feel herself getting wetter. Suddenly, she felt his hands brush over her breasts lightly, teasing her. When he finally cupped her breasts firmly, she let out a delicious moan.

"Yes! Please... Oh! This fucking tie won't come off!" Tansy said in frustration, as she yanked at the offending item.

Hotch reached up, yanking his tie up over his head, returning quickly to her bra covered breasts. Her blouse was hanging open, and her large breasts were covered by a nude colored, silk bra. He bent his head, sucking her distended nipple right through the fabric.

"Ahhh, _oh!"_ Tansy moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure. The harder he sucked and nibbled on her breasts, the more distracted she became. The feel of his light chest hair, and the silky skin around it, brought her attention back to his chest that was being revealed button by button.

"Uh!" Hotch grunted as Tansy ran her fingernail over his nipple.

"Too many clothes!" Tansy whined. Aaron answered by removing her bra and shirt, then shrugging off his already half removed button down. Tansy pushed him back against the nearest wall, and started kissing and licking his ear, then continuing down.

The feel of her large, soft breasts in his hands was causing his cock to weep precome, and he moaned as she locked eyes with him, and undid his belt. Her fingers teased him, pushing under the waistband of his pants, but going no further. He could feel her nipples rubbing against his chest, and X rated thoughts clouded his brain.

Flashes of those breasts, pushed around his dick as he thrust between them, made him groan loudly. He started slightly when he felt her tongue running down his happy trail, and then kisses being placed on his cock over the layers of fabric. Hotch moaned in anticipation.

Tansy unzipped his pants slowly, letting her hand push against his hardness, and relishing every goan and moan that she pulled from him. As soon as his pants came undone, his cock came bobbing out. It had already pushed itself through the slit in Hotch's boxers, and the sight of it made her groan. She gripped his cock, then sucked the head into her mouth. He was average sized, but very thick, making her mouth stretch around him obscenely.

The sight of Tansy sucking and licking his cock, while her naked breasts jiggled, caused him to grip her hair with one hand, and thrust into her hot, wet mouth. Her bright, green eyes never left his the entire time. _God!_ She was so fucking sexy, it almost hurt! He wasn't going to come in her mouth, though. He wanted more.

"Up!" Hotch commanded, pulling her off of his cock, up from her knees.

Tansy felt her pussy throb at his rough command, and stood up quickly. She felt Agent Hotchner searching for a zipper on her skirt, then ripping it down. Instead of pushing it down, he pushed it up around her waist, then cupped her mound.

Hotch groaned. Her panties were soaked, and he could even feel some wetness on her inner thighs. "So ready for me, aren't you?" He said, lowly.

Tansy couldn't stop her moans when he touched her,. FINALLY! She thought. Before reason could fully desert her, she made sure they were safe.

"I'm on birth control, and my tests are clear. Are yours?" Tansy panted. His fingers had pushed her panties to the side, and he was running his fingers through the proof of her arousal. She gasped as she felt a finger breach her.

"Yes. All clear." Hotch said, surprised. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that! At least one of them was thinking.

His thoughts on that quickly dissolved as he realised how velvety and tight Tansy felt inside. He turned them around, until her back was against the wall, and pulled her panties down her hips. Going down on his knees, he helped her step out of them as they hit the floor. The sight of her shaved pussy, with it's pink, glistening folds, made him pause.

"Gods, yes! _Please!"_ Tansy shouted, as Hotch leaned in and licked a stripe through her wet lips, groaning at the taste.

Hotch grabbed her ass, as he buried his face between her legs. She tasted delicious, and he thrusted his tongue into her as far as he could, to collect her nectar. She practically gushed as she moaned, holding his head to push him closer. He started flicking her clit with his tongue, and her legs began shaking as two fingers thrust into her quick and sharp.

"Gods, Aaron! Uh!" Tansy groaned, feeling her orgasm wash over her.

Aaron stood up swiftly, almost tripping on the pants around his knees. He gripped Tansy's hips, lifting her up as she came, and automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Using the wall as leverage, he let go of one hip, using his free hand to guide his cock to her entrance, and thrust inside her just as her orgasm tapered off.

Tansy screamed. It burned as he needed two thrusts to be fully engulfed by her body. Luckily the lubrication helped soothe the way, or the pain would have been worse.

Aaron stilled, realizing he had hurt her. "Are you okay? Do you want me to pull out?" He asked, praying she wouldn't want to stop.

"No. I'll be ok, just gimme a second." Tansy said, breathing harshly.

That was fine with Aaron. He had been fighting not to come as soon as his first thrust, her body felt so damn good!

As the burning subsided, it was replaced by a feeling of fullness like she'd never felt before. She wiggled slightly, and a shot of pleasure ran up her spine. Aaron groaned at her movement, and rested his forehead against the wall. He throbbed with want, and moved his hands from her hips to her ass, getting a good grip. His body moved on it's own accord, giving a little thrust. 

They both moaned loudly, and he leaned his head down to kiss her deeply.

"Alright?" Hotch asked, voice gravelly with desire. His hips were straining with the effort not to thrust, and sweat was running down his back.

"Yes, move. You are so thick! _Oh!"_ Tansy exclaimed, as he finally gave in to his body's urges.

He started as slowly as he could, but that didn't last long. He was so overcome with pleasure that he just couldn't _do_ slow right now. He gradually sped up his thrusts, gripping her ample ass as he thrust up into her. He buried his face in her breasts, licking, kissing, and sucking wherever he could reach. All of his focus was on his throbbing cock, and the intense pleasure of fucking into her. She was so Goddamned tight, and the smooth, wet glide into her felt like Heaven.

Tansy was also lost in pleasure. Ecstasy ran like a circuit through her body, pleasure shooting from her pussy to her abused nipples, and back again. She kept her balance as best she could, and gripped his shoulders as she met his hard thrusts with her own. She was moaning like a two-bit whore, but she couldn't bring herself to be embarrassed by it.

Their eyes met, and Hotch leaned in for a scorching kiss, devouring her mouth as he thrust even faster.

"YES! Right there! I'm gonna come! Please don't stop." Tansy breathed into his ear, causing him to shudder.

"That's it... come for me." Aaron huffed, breathless. He really needed her to come soon, or he would embarrass himself. His control was holding on by a mere thread, and it was about to snap.

One of her hands left his shoulder, and squeezed in between their heaving bodies to rub around her clit in wide circles. As soon as her fingers reached their destination, Aaron thrust up hard, and lost his battle for control. The sight of her face as she took his cock, and touched herself, sent him over the edge. He shouted as he filled her with his come. This was the most intense orgasm of his life, and the feeling of relief was indescribable.

The feeling of his thick cock, painting her insides with his come, and his shouts of pleasure triggered her own release, causing her to grab his ass, and push him even further into her as she screamed in ecstasy. 

As they both came down, they quickly ended up in a puddle on the floor. Hotch had to sit down, and he brought her with him. He lay back against the plush carpet, and tried to catch his breath. He knew his body wouldn't thank him in the morning, but the body aches tomorrow were well worth it. 

Tansy stood on unsteady legs, before stretching like a contented cat. Hotch was enjoying the view, as she bent over to remove her horribly wrinkled skirt.

"Would you like a drink? I think I only have water here. Is that alright?" Tansy asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Water is good." Aaron said. He stood, conscious of his nakedness. He hoped things didn't get awkward.

"Good. We need to keep you hydrated." Tansy said, voice teasing.

What? He thought. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well," Tansy said, returning with two bottles of Evian. "I'm not done with you yet, Aaron." She said as she handed him the bottle.

Aaron felt like he had stumbled into some kind of porno movie. He had a voluptuous, beautiful woman, staring at him like he was a piece of chocolate cake, and she was starving!

He couldn't help looking at her bare body. Scars that he hadn't noted before, stood out. She still had a bandage around her arm, and he can't believe he missed it.

"Do they bother you?" Tansy asked, as she watched him look over her scars. The bandage had been placed just because he was a Muggle, and was expecting to see it after her injury

"Not at all. They show that you are brave, and a survivor. Those are both very attractive qualities." Aaron said, pulling her into his arms.

Tansy smiled. "Can I show you the bedroom?" Tansy asked, running her fingers down his chest. "The Master Bath has an enormous shower..." She stated, while pulling him into the bedroom.

They parted three hours later, exhausted in the best way possible. They had already agreed to meet again, before their six week break ended. The sex was spectacular, but that was all it was- just sex.

They had agreed.

* * *

Tansy pulled into the school parking lot. Teddy's game was being held here, in the gym. It was his first game of the season, and the community league had put him on a team called The Jets. It was a mixed group of ages seven to nine. Andromeda had signed him up, and Teddy seemed to love it. She hadn't made it to any of the practices, but was glad to be here today.

"Hurry, Mum! I don't want to be late! I can't wait for you to meet my friends!" Teddy said, bouncing in excitement. They were both wearing the kelly grean shirts, with a rocket logo on the front.

"Alright. Let's go then." Tansy said, grabbing his hand.

Tansy limped slightly as they walked, a souvenir from earlier. She could have taken a potion, but she wanted the reminder. In the morning, though, that might change. She expected to need a pain, and a muscle relaxant potion (at least) when she woke.

Entering the building, they went over to stand with the other Jets. Teddy ran over to a blonde little boy. 

"Mum! Come meet Jack!" Teddy exclaimed, interrupting her conversation with the Coach of the team. Tansy was glad, he was talking directly to her breasts.

As she was walking towards Teddy and his adorable friend, she noticed a man stand up from the bleachers.

"Aaron?" Tansy said in befuddlement.

"Tansy? What are you doing here?" He asked. 

"My son Teddy is a player. You?" 

"My son Jack is a player." He said. He had noticed the hitch in her step, and was oddly proud that he put it there.

"Dad! This is Teddy, my friend!" Jack said excitedly, introducing them.

"Hi Teddy. It's nice to meet you." Hotch said, still in slight shock.

"Nice to meet you, Sir. This is my Mum." Teddy said, grabbing Tansy's hand.

"We've met. Hello Jack. It's so nice to meet you." She said, waving at him. Jack smiled shyly at her, and waved back.

They were interrupted by the coach , calling for the team. The game was about to start.

"Good luck boys!" They called after them as they ran to the bench.

As the game started, Tansy pointed towards the space next to Aaron. "Can I sit here?" She asked. 

This situation was beyond awkward, now.

"Of course! Sit." Hotch said. He wasn't quite sure what to say, as Tansy sat.

"This doesn't change anything, right?" Tansy asked.

Aaron slumped in relief. "Absolutely nothing." He said, settling in for the game. 

Neither really believed it.

Only time would tell.


End file.
